dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaime Reyes (Prime Earth)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Kord Industries, Secret Six | Relatives = Alberto Reyes (father) Bianca Reyes (mother) Milagro Reyes (sister) Conchi Reyes (grandmother) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = El Paso, Texas | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 145 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Keith Giffen; John Rogers; Cully Hamner | First = Blue Beetle Vol 8 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Breakdown Booster Gold invited Beetle to join the Justice League International alongside the Olympian. Beetle mistakenly thinks this is the regular Justice League, as he needs help from Cyborg. They are soon attacked by Brother Eye controlling OMAC, and Eye has Beetle teleported to the Reach homeworld while he destroys the team. When the Reach attack Odym, homeworld of the Blue Lantern Corps, it is revealed that their armours have taken control of them; Jaime speculates, during a confrontation with Kyle Rayner, that his armour is damaged, explaining why he is in control of himself whereas the other Reach soldiers are enslaved to their armour. After being captured by Lady Styx's henchmen, Jaimie is forced to take part in the bounty hunter game, The Haunted, on the planet called Tolerance. After losing control over the Scarab armor and regaining control back, he teams up with a New God named Lonar, to kill the creator of the game Adonis and escape the planet. Lonar kills Adonis, takes his pocket dimension, and disappears. Thereafter, the producer of The Hunted reveals that the show has been cancelled and sends Jaimie back to earth. New Origin When Superman (pre-flashpoint) and Superman (post-flashpoint)'s histories merged it effected everyone, the entire multiverse's history was altered in accordance with aspects of the pre-flashpoint Superman's history. As such Jaime never became Blue Beetle until much later, all of his heroic stories being erased from the timeline. Jaime Reyes was born to Alberto and Bianca Reyes, he grew up a normal child like many others until one day changed his life forever. Jaime was hanging out with his school friends Brenda and Paco by the river in his home town El Paso the day before school began. His friends were arguing when they noticed the scarab floating on the water, when Paco went to investigate it started shocking him prompting Brenda to help him causing her to be affected as well. The scarab then attached itself to Jaime forcing him to become its host body. Not knowing what to do with the unknown scarab creature Jaime turned to scientist and C.E.O. of Kord Industries Ted Kord for help. The pair soon learned that the scarab was of alien origin and was partially sentient as it communicated with Jaime in his head. Kord suggested Jaime should use the scarab's power for good as they occasionally ran tests on the strange device. Jaime begrudgingly agreed and decided to take up Ted's old mantle of Blue Beetle with Ted acting as his tech support. Doctor Fate Months later Jaime was walking to school with his friends when he received the alert from Ted to go into action. He travelled to a restaurant where two super-villains were calling for his blood. He attacked the two villains- Rack and Ruin but was quickly overwhelmed by their regenerative abilities. Ted stepped in firing a gas missile into the restaurant forcing the two villains to flee. Over the next few weeks Jaime began having dreams of the sorcerer supreme Doctor Fate attempting to kill him. One day after school Jaime saw Ted conversing with a member of the metahuman street gang the Posse. Kord told him that he received a tip from the gang about the whereabouts of 3 different students. Travelling to one of the missing students' houses he discovered that the place had been wrecked and there was a giant hole in the ground. Jaime was then attacked by a figure who could shift through shadows, Jaime defeated the figure calling himself Blot who turned out to be one of the missing children. When he attempted to apprehend Blot the Posse intervened. The Posse told Jaime that the hole found in the house was one of three, each one found at the location of a missing student. Blur then took Blot to be looked over by Jaime's mother, who was revealed to be helping the Posse's cause by stitching them up. Blue Beetle then investigated the hole as the Posse left the scene, finding nothing Jaime became irritated as Blur of the Posse was following him around everywhere. After accidently shooting Blur with his plasma cannon the two got into a fight, the fight ended with Jaime shocking Blur to unconsciousness. Jaime then headed home to confront his mother about the Posse. | Powers = * : Due to his bond with Khaji Da, Jaime has a powerful mind link to the scarab and call forth it at will, even if it manages to be severed from his body. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Although the Scarab gives Jaime great power it also wrestles for control of him occasionally. | Equipment = *'Blue Beetle Scarab' ** : With the Scarab Jaime can produce a suit of armour around his body capable of great feats. *** *** : Jaime can manipulate the armour to take many shapes, usually in the form of weaponry. **** : Jaime can produce a cannon anywhere on the body capable of greatly harming or incinerating opponents. **** : Jaime can manufacture a set of wings and jet propulsion which he can use to fly. **** : Jaime is able to produce melee weapons such as swords and maces out of his arms for use in close combat. *** : Jaime is able to create an outward surge of energy damaging anyone in a close vicinity. *** : Beetle is able to create an energy shield capable of surviving great trauma. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Blue Beetle was created by Keith Giffen, John Rogers, and Cully Hamner, first appearing in . However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Tony Bedard and Ig Guara's New 52 Blue Beetle series. * Jaime Reyes (Prime Earth) appears as Blue Beetle (Prime) a playable character in the Infinite Crisis video game. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Latinos Category:Kord Industries Category:Students Category:Secret Six members